


Flaming Hot Fury

by EvelynAnnePeters



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynAnnePeters/pseuds/EvelynAnnePeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll all pay for what you've done to my family!" Echoed the voice of the nefarious Serial killer, Fury Burns. Her voice haunts me to this day. Why? Because I know she'll be back to take her revenge.</p><p>**This book contains murder, it will not be very descriptive but it will be there.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Hot Fury

“Bye Kathy! Thanks for inviting me!” Tanya called to friend before walking down the dimly lit back street.  
“It was no problem, see you at school Monday!” Her friend yelled back before going back inside.  
17 year old Tanya Prescott was walking home from her friends Saturday night study party. Tanya was always paranoid easily, but that night she was extra scared. Tanya pulled out her phone and dialed her mom’s number.  
“Mom, I- I'm scared” Tanya told her mother once she answered her phone.  
“What's wrong” Her mother asked, only half listening.  
“I think there's someone following me” Tanya replied, her eyes darted around her surroundings nervously  
“I’m sure it's nothing dear” she brushed off, the sound of papers rustling was heard, before the sound of the phone being cut off.  
“Mom - mom, mom, MOM!?” Those Muffled screams was the last sound that 17 year old Tanya Prescott would ever make again.

Maya Clark stepped into the office one Monday morning. She walked over to her desk and found a stack of stapled papers sitting on top.  
“Another Case” Maya sighed quietly. She looked through the papers before going over to her colleague’s, Cole Velasquez, desk.  
“Cole, we got another case” the brunette detective said to her dark haired colleague  
“Okay, breakfast will have to wait then” Cole replied, before following Maya out the door and to her car. 

Maya pulled her car up to crime scene and got out, Cole following in pursuit.  
“It looks like a third degree burn on the left side of the face, as well as on the hand” Cole told her as he crouched down beside the body  
“She looks about 16-17” Maya said  
“Hey Maya, does this symbol look familiar?” Cole asks, ushering Maya over to the young teens body. Maya crouched down beside the body and gazed at her burned right hand, then down to her arm, Maya’s eyes widened at the symbol carved into the girl’s arm a flame symbol with the initials FB inside it. Her coffee cup dropped from her hands and hit the pavement. Maya whispered “Fury Burns is back”


End file.
